Trying Something Out
by Kajune
Summary: -D69- One day, Dino buys porn magazines, much to Mukuro's disliking.
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: Trying Something Out

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -D69- One day, Dino buys porn magazines, much to Mukuro's disliking.

---

Mukuro learned that when you're with Tsunayoshi, unusual things tend to happen in your life. Though he had not expected himself to be forced to move into a hotel, and share a room with the the boss of the Chiavorone Family, Dino. The reason for this to happen is so Hibari, who has been moody as of late, cannot find them. He doesn't know what had happened to Hibari, but he expects Dino to know. The Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, said that when Hibari is in a bad mood, he would attack Mukuro even if he was not the cause of his frustration. He did not mention why Dino had to stay in a room with him, all he said was that Dino was Hibari's tutor, as if Mukuro did not know that by now.

While sitting on the sofa reading a book, Mukuro suddenly heard the front door knock. Before closing the book and getting up to go open the door, he was able to figure out who was knocking. Wasn't it obvious?

The first thing he heard after opening the door, was...

"Hey, Mukuro!"

The blonde-haired Mafia boss. He had left the room about 30 minutes ago and came back with a more, happier smile, along with a bag of something he bought.

"Look at what I got."

Reaching into the bag with his free hand, Dino soon brought out a magazine, but it wasn't just any magazine, it was a porn magazine. Out of shock and digust, Mukuro's eyes widen as he turned round to walk away.

"Come on, they're awesome!"

Dino said, as he closed the door from behind. While walking away from the older male, Mukuro whispered to himself.

"Pervert."

Dino flipped passed a few pages of the magazine he was holding, while he said...

"They even show all the things men can do when they have sex with each other."

What Dino just said almost made Mukuro want to throw up. Covering his mouth and stomach with his hands, Mukuro's mind felt very disturbed as he decided to go the bedroom. The 2 Italians shared the same bed, and now realizing how pervert-minded Dino was, Mukuro felt very uncomfortable with letting his guard down. At first he planned on using illusions to create another bed, but things have changed since Dino is interested in you-know-what.

Going to bed now is safe, since he believes that the blonde-haired would just sit on the sofa reading those magazines for hours.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: Trying Something Out

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -D69- One day, Dino buys porn magazines, much to Mukuro's disliking.

---

Minutes later, Dino entered the bedroom, to find the younger male lying on the bed, and possibly asleep. As quietly as possible, did he close the door and crawl over him. Then, he bent his arms so his face would come closer to Mukuro's. Eventually, he kissed him. For each passing second, he pressed harder and harder. In the end, Mukuro's eyes opened lazily, before realizing what was going on and quickly pushing Dino upwards to part their lips.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

Dino only smiled in return, while taking hold of Mukuro's left hand that was placed on his right shoulder, and moving it away. Dino then licked Mukuro on the right cheek as his left hand pushed Mukuro's right arm out the way. Mukuro however, was a quick thinker, and pulled back his left hand and punched Dino in the cheek, forcing him to roll off and give himself the chance to sit up on the left side of the bed. Mukuro rubbed his wet cheek with the feeling of disgust. Once it was dry, he looked over his right shoulder with a glare but sadly, Dino was right behind him. The blonde-haired Italian placed his legs on the outside of Mukuro's legs, before saying...

"Come on."

Ignoring the words, Mukuro felt Dino make his head lie on his right shoulder, while his hands pulled up his shirt. Mukuro's cheeks turned pink as he felt very disturbed. Dino's left hand rubbed one of Mukuro's nibbles as the other hand rubbed Mukuro's sensitive spot.

"Stop it!" Mukuro growled.

Dino ignored his protests, and pressed their lips together; in order to taste his mouth as well as to shut him up. Mukuro's hands tried to pull Dino's hands away from his body, to no avail. Dino would only move harder the more he tries to break free. The illusionist didn't like this one bit, and tried everything with his hands to break free. His legs couldn't move because Dino's legs were pressing them agents each other. Parting their lips, Dino gave another lick onto Mukuro's left cheek before proceeding to lick the ear.

"Stop it, Dino!" Mukuro cried.

The Chiavorone boss felt a bit annoyed with the useless protests of the younger male, but didn't take much notice to them, because all he could think about was claiming the other with the new ways he learned.

Pulling his hands back, Dino went for the jacket and pulled it off, before throwing it towards some place else. His tongue licked the side of the neck while his hands began undoing the button of Mukuro's pants, before proceeding with the zipper. Mukuro looked down at those larger hands and continued to try and pull them away. He hadn't shown a smile the entire time he has been in this room and he wasn't planning to as long as this went on.

"Let go, you pervert." The purple-haired growled.

"I'm no pervert. I just want to have fun." Dino said.

When the zipper was undone, Dino's hands came up to pull off the shirt. Mukuro couldn't stop him, so his face turned red. Deep inside his mind, he knew going to the bedroom was a bad idea from the start, he should of just gone out and not come back 'till the other was asleep. He was stupid to the think so positively. He was dealing with a pervert, a _pervert_! How could he expect good things to happen? He surely doesn't know, nor is that the problem right now.

Dino licked Mukuro's back, while his right hand snagged itself into Mukuro's boxers, said illusionist gasped in response. He stroked the younger male, as the other hand trailed itself down said person's back. Mukuro gave up on using his hands to free himself, therefore he had them grip onto the sheets on opposite sides of Dino, tightly. He moaned out of his own control, causing Dino to feel a lot of pleasure.

"Stop." He whispered.

He had never felt this desperate before, nor will he allow himself to feel like this again.

After licking a trail down Mukuro's back, Dino took his hand back from inside Mukuro's boxers and began to pull down the pants. Quickly followed by the boxers. Mukuro repeated that little whisper again.

Soon after he whispered...

"You pervert."

"Why not lie down?" Dino asked, while having his lips positioned by Mukuro's ear.

He did not hear the whispers coming from Mukuro, but he did hear the small gasp the other let out before he lifted him up and placed him lying back on the bed. He then eagerly took off the shoes and socks, leaving Mukuro completely naked. He grinned.

"I want to try some new things, so please work with me, Mukuro-kun." Dino said with a cheeky face.

Mukuro only glared, not only at the fact that the other was probably going to _do_ him, but he actually called him 'Mukuro-kun'. Today was also going to be his nightmare.

---

"Ahh!" Mukuro cried.

He was forced to ride the Mafia boss, so he could be seen clearly. Mukuro watched as the other enjoyed it like a cheeky pervert; his smile showed how satisfied he was. Though the feeling was sensational, it was also embarrassing. Mukuro couldn't stop blushing the entire time and couldn't shut his mouth up. The faster the thrusts, the harder the moans were to supress. Well, he guessed Dino wouldn't want him to shut up, he must love the sounds coming from him.

Soon after, Dino sat up, and held Mukuro within his arms while making himself go deeper into the other. The moans from the illusionist became louder.

"I want to go in deeper." He said.

Mukuro could only follow Dino's control, while he placed both of his hands on the blonde-haired's shoulders. During this position, Dino pressed his lips agents Mukuro's, and quickly got entrance inside. Hands roamed the smooth back that was covered in sweat. Dino found these new things you could do during sex as well as positions, interesting. Trying them out really made his day, especially when you try them on someone who suddenly seems handsome, and totally attractive. Despite that, Dino liked the expressions and sounds the most. They kept him eager for more.

After that, Dino tried 6 more positions with Mukuro. He also cummed into him, and did what was needed to become hard again, so he could go for some more. That day, Mukuro learned a new thing again, that being bitten to death by Hibari, was way better than living with a pervert.

---

**End**


End file.
